Extraordinary Girl
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Isabella Swan ceased to exist when her father left her mother while Bella went to jail. Nearly nine years later Bells is much tougher on the outside yet completely soft inside, just like a little girl. From the author of Ugly Cinderella.
1. Found by YOU

_Oh gosh, Edward Cullen is looking at me,___I thought excitedly. Edward has been my crush, hero, and best friend since that cold April evening 8 years ago. That fateful night it was another lonely night for me curled up in a ball waiting for my mother Renee to come home, this was the second time she was late. 9 years old and stuck in our small apartment I knew better than to cry or mope about the rain or being alone. Suddenly, the front door was knocked upon. "Who is it?" I asked in a small voice.

"The police." A fake gruff voice answered. I laughed knowing mother was just messing with me. In her normal voice she said, "Sorry Bells, I left my house key on the counter." I opened the door and smiled at her wild and pretty face. It was a special moment to us.

Then it happened. A gun was fired and screaming echoed off the walls. I heard my mother scream as I saw a dark figure come into our hall. Mother gripped my hand and hid us inside with a click of the lock. "Bella always know that I love you."

"Same here Mommy." I said in an equally quiet and grave voice. My mother placed me on the armchair and backed away. Then a louder and so much closer gunshot rang through the room. A growing red pool appeared on mother's stomach. The dark figure entered the room; he was a sinister-looking man in his late-twenties. His short flaming red hair and glowing murky green eyes made me think of a burning forest.

"It's your turn to die little girl!" he said with a crazed expression. Before he triggered his hand gun, I jumped him and pulverized him. I didn't notice other people until someone pulled me off and I struggled against him. The people I noticed were a gang called _Shadow Sneakers _their insignia was of a bat shadow.

"Yup, definitely one of the _Giant Blood_ members." One of them stated. _The Giants? That gang scares me._ "That girl is very brave and strong to take down one of them."

"Good thing Eddie-boy tore her off. She would've killed this guy for sure." I looked up from my bloody knuckles and to the boy who had me in a head lock. He was really handsome like the princes in my bedtime stories my dad told me before he died when I was 5.

"Don't call me Eddie!" the boy snapped, even though he was about my age he didn't have a shrill voice like the boys at school. He looked down at my curios face and smiled soothingly. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He allowed me to stand up and shake his hand.

"Awh! Edward has a girlfriend!" a boy two years older than us chanted. The boy smiled at me, teasingly. I looked at him as if he was weird. The boy stuck out his hand, "Hey, I'm Emmett Cullen!"

"Isabel Smith." I smacked away his hand. The men oohed and cat-called. Edward snickered smugly.

"She's feisty. Can she join?" Edward put it like I was a pet. I growled at his tone and scowled madly.

"Hello? 'She' has a name!" I screeched through gritted teeth. Edward apologized and a man so obviously the leader, because of the "captain" written across his back, stepped out from the crowd and looked at me with great fatherly approvement glowed off his face. "And you are?"

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." _Great, another Cullen._ "It would be wise to have you join us but, we never force people to join us. But if---"

"No, gangs don't ask, they blackmail you into it!" I said pissed off. I laughed humorlessly. "Just don't ask a girl like me to kill 'n' steal." I crossed my arms at the alarmed look I got. "My dad was a cop I, was a juvenile delinquent. Had to change my name and move here." I was testing their bravery.

"So are you joining us or not?" Edward asked coolly.

"Duh!" Out of all these people Edward was the only one brave enough to still ask and he didn't run away from the past. I followed my hero out the door and everyone followed suit. Edward started to bolt as soon as we were in the cool Florida air. Jacksonville might be tornado safe but it was not gang free. I loved running and hardly put effort into the run and Edward seemed to be calm as he kept up will my pace. The others fell behind soon enough. _Good riddance, slowpokes. _The Cullen's home was a large beach house and when I met Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, and Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen I thought these people_ have_ to dislike me. _I don't really fit in but Alice seems to want to be my friend._ I've lived with them since then. Edward still doesn't know my feelings.

"Bells!" Edward's voice brought me from my little trip down memory lane. "Anyone in there?" He rapped on my head. I turned around in my seat and slapped him in a playful way. Then Meagan Trish passed by smiled flirtingly at Edward. Edward was dating the piece of "Trash" and went to her before I could get a word out of my mouth. They disappeared from the library leaving me alone to sulk and the bell rang saying it was time for me to go to modern lit. It was one of my two classes without Edward and one of the four I had with Alice. I waved at her as I approached the desk next to her.

"Bells, the "Trash" told me and Rose that our fashion sense "needs work"! Can you believe that?" Alice _and_ Rosalie hate Trash too. I shook my head in disbelief; Alice got a full scholarship to a fashion designer college. While Rose is already a model. "I'm mad at my brother, he should date you instead!"

"Yeah! Wait, what did you just say?" _Did she just say what I thought she said?_ She just laughed at me.

"That was so funny! Anyways I think you would be much better for him." She nodded knowingly.

"No, for two reasons. One, I'm not at all pretty and two, what of me is good enough for Edward?" I shook my head like this was just a sad waste of time. This upsetted Alice very much.

"Yes, for two reasons. One, you're extremely pretty and two, you're like his other half." She urged and before I could argue back the bell rang and class started.

Class ended and I found myself dressed for PE and getting to take my turn to get my time for a mile. I did it in 2.09 minutes then I went back to autopilot until I got to my last class, bio chem. Edward and Alice were in this class. Since we were suppose to be in groups for this assignment we grouped up. We needed to find what combinations of the chemicals in front of us explode and why. It was really dull and we finished and talked, Alice was still upset with Trash. "Stop nagging on her, she's my girlfriend." Edward pleaded. He smiled at her his "put it to rest" smile.

"I still hate her and I refuse to think she's your type." Alice whined.

"How is she not my type?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

"She's too selfish and cocky. Those are only a _few_ examples."

"Alice, please get to your point!" Edward said in irritation.

"I think you should be with a girl who likes you for you instead of your popularity and money!"

"So that's what you think of her?" he fumed. His tone made Alice and me sad.

"I most definitely do!" Alice was very close to tears. "Rose thinks so too. Bells doesn't like Trash either but she's too _considerate _to care about herself!"

The silence that followed this conversation made me sick and I looked down feeling like this was my fault for not stopping them. A breathe I hadn't noticed I was holding let out when the bell rang. I sped out the door in anxiety and jumped in my old truck. Rosalie had replaced the engine and gave it a new paint job when I bought it.

When I got home no one was home yet so I just made pizza for everyone to eat and did my homework. Rosalie and Emmett got home first and grabbed a few pieces and headed to the garage. Then Alice and Jasper came in and grabbed a couple slices and slipped out to the beach. Edward stomped in and slammed the front door behind him. He went straight upstairs and I heard the bang of his door, I flinched. I automatically went to give him a few slices of pizza to cheer him up. I knocked and awaited his reply. "Come in."

I opened the door and placed the plate next to his elbow. His head looking at his blank paper as it sat there on his desk. I was concerned but kept my mouth shut tight as I went to leave. The moment before I touched the doorknob he called to me. _So, now he wants to talk to me._ "Yes Edward?" He turned to me with a quick swivel of his chair.

"Thank you and why did Alice say you didn't like Meagan, you're really nice to her? Why did she call Meagan "Trash"?" _Is he trying to make me depressed?_ I answered after stuttering.

"There's a difference between liking someone and being nice." I kept my answer indirect and short. I bolted out the door and decided to go to work early, _very_ early. I headed to the hideout and sat in an armchair while I read my assignment.

The _River Walkers_ were going to steal a few of the weapon goodies that were coming in, my job was to intercept them, take the stuff for ourselves, and turn the enemy in for the police who always look the other way on my gang. I changed as I waited for the rest of my group to come. The uniform had jet black pants and snickers, brownish black hoodies and a matching vest that had our gang name written in white, pitch black gloves made out of leather, and tinted snowboarding glasses completed the uniform. At 7:00 people poured in and I stayed in my seat. I was the _only _girl in the gang and was once again surrounded by _idiots_! 

The job was fast and simple, nothing fun besides kicking their butt. The cops looked the other way very willing to not pay us and to let us keep the souvenirs; they knew we dismantle them instead of using them. I got to the hideout after everyone else because this one guy was pick-pocketed and I had decided to get back his stuff. I watched TV until the place was deserted and I changed to my normal clothes but, I was so sleepy that I crashed on the couch until 4 am which I used my time to run back home to get ready for school. I showered and dressed quietly as the rest of the house began to stir. I heard a knock on my door as I spat out my rinse. I sighed as I figured its Alice wanting to use me as a model for her newest design, Rosalie isn't a morning person. When I opened the door I got a surprise. It was Emmett he looking down as if embarrassed by his visit. "Morning Emmett."

"Hi Bells can I ask you a favor?" I nodded and let him in, he sat down on my desk chair and I sat on my bed. "I'm going to ask Rose to marry me and I need your help on how."

"Wow. Okay, what does she like?"

"Easy, she likes cars and movies."

"This is probably going to be easy. Next week there will be a drive-in show, park right in the middle so the screen fills up the whole windshield. Excuse yourself and buy popcorn, drop the ring at the top and offer the popcorn. Rosalie _loves_ popcorn and pop the question when she gets the ring. If she cries but smiles that's good sign." My advice was simple to do and understand.

"Thanks Bells."

"No prob Emmett." He left and I suddenly felt like I was gonna be sick. I ran to the bathroom and puked up my guts. Carlisle came in my room and confirmed I was sick with stomach flu. _How wonderful, _I thought.

When the others came home from work and school I was regurgitating everything that went down my throat at lunch. Alice pitied me and went to make some broth to drink. _This will come back up painlessly at least,_ I optimistically figured. Rose, being the oldest in school had brought me all my work and homework. Jasper just came back from his 12-month army trip to Korea and told me about Korea then and now. Emmett tuned up my truck and told me how boring it was at the workshop. Edward didn't even say "hello" to me.

After I took a shower and got dressed I sat down on the floor and leaned against my bed. Alice found me like that after awhile; she carefully placed the mug filled with broth on my desk and came to sit next to me. She knew something or everything was wrong. I can't lie, she knows me to well.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I kept my silent state, "Bells, I can't help you if you stay silent. So what's going on?" her eyes were pleading. I gave.

"When you told me I was a good match for… _him_, I wanted to believe you so badly I almost did. Now, I _know_ that thinking that is like thinking my mom will comeback from the dead with my dad, thinking the _impossible_ is_ possible_. The honest to goodness truth is I'm irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen." I said sadly, like I was at a funeral home after 9/11. I looked down tears welling up and Alice hugged me wetting my shoulder with her tears. "I'm a failure Alice, and it'll take a few miracles to change that miserable fact."

"Oh, Bells, how the heck can I do this? I bet everyone in this family, excluding Edward, would much rather have you marry Edward than Trash."

"Marry?"

"Oops, I meant date." Alice corrected innocently, a little _too_ innocently. I drank my broth as she left. The next day I got into my skateboarder outfit. The rap on my door was light so it was certainly Alice. I was glad to see it was her and not anybody else. "Hey Bells! You're dropping me off today, Jasper is mega-tired from shopping with me" _I'm not surprised._

"Come on then, shop-a-alcoholic!" I grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. We ate cereal and jumped in my truck. The ride to school was uneventful but, it was the arrival that was interesting. No one was there yet we were early like usual. Edward's silver Volvo was pulling into the lot and Trash was looking pissed off. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner and his girlfriend._ Alice made an angry sound and I just held back my tears and headed for the building.

We heard Trash shouting, "So that's what they think of me?!" Edward tried to calm her. "No! Do not tell me to be calm! Your family is rude and selfish!" _she thinks _we're_ rude and selfish?!_

"Meagan, if you won't stop insulting my family we are through!" those words made me and Alice freeze in our tracks. "Meagan you are so…. This has gone far enough; I'm tired of being your arm candy! We. Are. Through!" Edward walked off and Alice looked like she was about to have enough money to buy five malls and two name designers. I tried to inch away before something outrageous happens to me. Too late. As soon as Trash and Edward were out of site Alice grabbed my and made me drive all the way to the mall and buy clothes with her instead of going to school.

On days when Alice skipped school I was the one who wormed us out. I bought everyone stuff. I got the boys new sports equipment, Rosalie new clothes, and did the grocery shopping for Esme. Even if I didn't want anything Alice would buy something anyways and made sure I wore it at least once. _What a pain in the butt._ I smiled kindly at everyone when I gave them their gifts. They would smile back and we would be instantly forgiven. I would even make something for dinner. Today was different though, I knew that Trash was the daughter of the _Nightmare Men_'s leader and making peace with them was Edward's assignment. _What if dating Trash was his way of getting the leader to sign the treaty to leave us alone and we just got ourselves a war?_ _Crap! I should've thought this all the way through. Too bad Alice and Rosalie don't know a thing about the gangs besides the fact that they're there. I need to talk to someone about this before I implode._

We went home and I was so deep in thought my smile was missing when I gave them their presents.

"Bells what's wrong?" Rosalie asked as I paced in my room.

"Nothing's the matter, Rose." I waved her off and went to bed without a thing in my stomach. I woke up at 2:00 am with a growling pit that was screaming "feed me!" and I sneaked down to the kitchen. Edward was in there eating from a tub of ice cream, no shirt on. I grabbed a spoon and sat on the island next to him. He handed me the tub and I had a few scoops. We silently knew not to tell anybody about this, especially Esme, she would have a fit if she knew we were having ice cream at this hour. "What's your latest assignment?"

"The _Nightmare Men_'s treaty, he _refuses_ to sign. I had a compromise but I really screwed things up and we might have a war on our hands. What's yours?" he said his part like he was talking about a normal school event.

"Stealing from the _River Walkers_." I said like we were discussing a very dull teacher at school. He nodded.

"I've been thinking about when you first met us and I've been wondering who you were before. What is your real name?" I bit my lip. Before, I used to love my name but, now it's a curse. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Nothing, it was Isabella Swan." I scooped another piece of ice cream into my mouth; I sucked on it trying to slow down my words.

"Hmm… Bella?" he tried the name a few times on his tongue, "It suites you well."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Goodnight then." I washed my spoon and started to leave.

"Wait; is it okay if I call you Bella?" I turned my head to look at him.

"Only you may. No one else has permission." I left him in a swift stride.

I woke up thinking that was a strange dream. Though when I left Edward, had called me Bella. _I guess that wasn't a dream. I'm such a dork!_


	2. War!

**Yo, PEEPS. I'll **_**try**_** to write 1 chapter a month (I'm a slow typer) but if I don't get any reviews say bye-bye to this story! But you shouldn't worry too much I'll write a **_**different**_** fanfic. Ta-Ta for now!**

**~Jordan *SMILES***

CHAPTER 2

I walked to class with a light cheery mood, and then it dawned on me. _Edward Cullen knows my real name…. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! If he looks at my criminal records he'll see I wasn't joking about my time in Juvy! This cannot be happening. _My thoughts were frantic and a bit obsessive about what Edward thinks about me. I'm going to go insane by the end of this effin' day. Great, just great!

The bell rang seemingly too loud for me in my state of being. I walked to class back in autopilot. I didn't even notice the glances from Edward that would have assured me nothing bad was to happen. _ Can't my life be normal? _The answer was 'no'.

Flashback

"_Uncle, is that you?" I was seven at the time. My Uncle Joel had just escaped from prison. He said he knew he killed someone but it was an accident. I believed him for he couldn't hurt a fly, he wouldn't eat meat saying it was cruel for the animals. I almost became a vegetarian because of him. "Couldn't you tell the cops that?"_

_"No they don't believe me. But I want to start over. Can you help me Bellsie?" I nodded eagerly, anything to help my favorite uncle. "Good." _

_"What do you need me to do Uncle?" he chuckled and smiled._

_"First of all, is your parents home?"_

_"No... They said we all need a break from each other. So they're gone for the week." _

_"Mmhm. Okay than the first thing we need to get is food." I looked down sadly. "What's wrong?"_

_"There's no more food left and mommy left no money." Uncle Joel looked like he had a great plan._

_"Bella... has anyone taught you how to steal?" I shook my head no. "Well then, you'll have to learn."_

_And learn I did. Uncle Joel made it seem like a spy game and he made it funny. He'd make fun of people when they'd say "have a nice day" even though we didn't _buy_ anything. _

_Then we got caught. That freakin' cashier lady had it in for me when I said I was _just looking_ around. I went to Juvy for a good two years but thank the Heavens I was doing it alone, so Joel got away. I don't know what I would've done if he was caught. _

End of flashback

"Bella! Bella!" Emmett boomed for me. I whipped my head around.

"What!?" I snapped. _I'm a little paranoid right now Em._ He lowered his head so he was even with mine and his voice lowered as much as his height.

"The _Nightmare Men _have called war on the _Shadow Stealers._" That was unexpected. _That wasn't supposed to happen. What the h-e-double-shotgun happened?_

"Why?" I asked choked.

"The boss wasn't so pleased when Trash was rejected." Yeah, everyone except Edward knew when and why we call _her_ trash. "The battle is at 5 o' clockthrough surrender of _Nightmare Men._" He said it like he was reciting someone's birthday invite. Fan-tastic.

5 o'clock

I waited at the rendezvous point with my gang, my family, and my 9mm gun and my pocket knife. Edward stood behind me with his rifle and a crow bar; Emmett stood on my left with his two desert eagles; Jasper stood on my right with his favorite stolen bayonet and Carlisle where ever he was probably holding his bazooka on a building roof. I would look up but I didn't want to risk our enemies shooting him for my mistake. Looking for him would be as obvious as me pointing to him.

They came. The filthy scumbags finally showed and we waited for someone to make a move. They got tired of waiting for us apparently and a few of them charged at us. Crack heads, their mistake. We shot their whole front line with just enough power to take'em down but not to kill them, we hated being like them when they kill. Too bad their filth with no mercy or brains.

_I hope you all die in the fiery pits of HELL! _

We managed to take most of them down when the cops came. Game on!

**AN: Sorry people who liked my first chapter and wanted more. As some of you have noticed I've been a bit busy. Hoped you liked this chap! Review!**

** I don't see you reviewing! Please review. It's easy just click the button below! You don't even have to have a profile to review! So please I'm down on my knees begging you Review!**


	3. Slow

**AN**

**Okay peeps... I won't write anymore chapters until I get another review for the previous chapter. **

**I know that sounds stubborn and douche-like but if you like this story or if you feel obliged to complain: effin' write an effin' REVIEW! **

**For goodness sake you just press the lil' button below and write "It was good" or "It was bad" it's not that hard and even if you're not a member you can still friggin' write a small anonyms review!**

**I know I'M ranting and you're just reading to be courteous but seriously I am starting to get **_**writer's block**_** from worrying about what you guys LIKE! So REVIEW or else my army of **_**Ebil Bunnies**_** will come to feast on your **_**SOULS**_**!**

_**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. **_

_**«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»**_**BerryEbilBunny**_**«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»**_

_**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.**_


	4. I know these are Annoying

**AN Again!**

**I am so sorry! All my files were erased! I will update as soon as possible but I don't think many of you care. But I would love to thank:**

**Omitted air**

**xxTashiraMeasenCullenxx**

**Those are the only people who cared enough to review…. Sad huh?**


	5. Guns and no Roses

**AN:**** So recently the only "review" I got was from someone named **_**sparky**_** and it was actually a "flame" and let me f***ing set you straight! In my opinion this plot **_**is **_**original! I don't care at all if I have grammar mistakes and I **_**like**_** my made-up words they're fun-tastic! And this is **_**fan **_**fiction like for fans? Helloooooooooo and SM knows she owns everything and sorry for not putting disclaimers like everyone else and I really don't f***ing care about being a potty mouth at this moment.**

Chapter 3

After the scatter we met up at the rendezvous point. I looked around gingerly not wanting to really see the charred and bitter building I couldn't believe where I was. I was _here_; I was in my dark nightmare; I was where my life took its turning point, where I met Edward. I was at the apartment.

I knew that if no one was watching I would've just sat on the debris of the ashes and dirt that used to be home and rocked myself until someone forced me to move. I never got over the shock that the _Giant Blood _members torched the place so we would know that they were ruthless and with no mercy.

The only "good part" that day was that my very first assignment was to save the people within the building because the fire department was apparently in league with our nemesis at the time. I saved every single one of them no thanks was needed I just wanted them safe and away from this terrible place.

I felt a tap on my shoulder you know the kind of tap that might be one from an enemy to get you to turn around so they can punch you in the face or the one that might be from a friend to get you from daydreaming or in my case nightmaring. I took the safe side and popped my pocketknife holding it at my opponent's neck and getting a good look. The man's eyes bugged up.

"Sorry Jasper." I released him from the hand that was holding him close; he staggered. "What do you want?"

He coughed it up knowing that I'm at the peak of paranoia; he's a smart man I guess that's why he's third in command, "We are missing two people."

"Why are you telling me and not Edward or Carlisle?" I was overly twitching at the moment. _Wait, if he's telling me and I'm fourth in command…shitake mushrooms. No! _"They're the one's missing aren't they?"

His reply would be the only thing was the only thing keeping me standing. "They kind of are. We know where they are but--"

"Tell me where they are!" I roared. I had had enough. "Or so help me you and Alice will not have children!"

"They are at the jailhouse but tonight's the night of the 40th celebration of non-escapable security." I barked a laugh that I didn't recognize.

"Well, we're going to make sure that they'll be no 41st now won't we, Jasper?" I smiled deviously and Jasper shrunk a bit.

"I'll just get Emmett." He said slowly looking at me as if he'll be stuck eternally cringing. _Oh, he should be afraid of me because I'm worse than any nightmare._

"You do that." I stated as I stood up. Nothing mattered to me except getting Edward and Carlisle home.

**=:*:=**

Within two hours Jasper got his and Emmett's butt into the car with a wad of cash. I smirked as I went "a little" over the speed limit all my morals were broken beyond what I thought was possible. I think going "home" made me a little… not right in the head as Emmett so delicately put it.

The arms dealer was where I felt my mind turn to as I made the car serve in a sharp left turn. I felt the boys shift uncomfortably as I pushed open the door. I knew to most people that the owner, Sado, was an intimidating little Japanese man but to me he was a little mosquito waiting to be squashed.

He grinned. "Back so soon Miss Bella?" His accent was slight but obviously there. I tightly smiled not showing my teeth.

"Sado, you know what I'm here for don't be so stiff." His smile turned into a deep frown. _He's going to deny it._ I sang bitterly in my head. To prevent trouble from the coppers Sado pretended to be a harmless candy man.

"What do you mean?" I walked up to a board where candies "delicately" hung and pushed a corner roughly. The board flipped around revealing guns ranging from 9mm to shotguns.

I frowned in disbelief. "Seriously Sado, how old do you think I am?"

Emmett and Jasper watched us like an unbelievably interesting tennis match as they munched on peach rings that they sneakily opened and stole. Sado pursed his lips like the old man he was.

I frowned even deeper as I stared at the guns. I impulsively grabbed Sado by his color and roared, "Who do you think I am, Martha Stewart? Heck no! I'm effin' Bells Smith! I go MIB style!" I pointed angrily at the guns. "Where's the _real_ goods?!" _This stuff was for elementary kids just starting out, for crying out loud!_

Sado sighed in defeat. _Smart man._

He led me over to the last of the shelves. What he did next raised my eyebrows. He removed the boxes and jars of candy and settled them on the ridiculously large front desk then _lifted_ up the rack and pushed it so that the rack that had been hidden underneath is on top. The "new" rack displayed beautiful machine guns, bazookas, and the like. What was really spectacular is that every rack was like this one except of different assortments of this wonderful machinery.

Though I am grudgingly admitting it I am saying it: I was _shocked_.

"Ta-da!" Emmett said after a while. I smirked. _Trust Emmett to ease the tension._

"Okay then ladies let's get to work!" I clapped my hands. _The time has come for those stupid coppers to dig their ditches!_

**AN:**** So… take my poll if you want the chapters to continue and review!**


	6. You Look Like A Girl

**AN: ****Wow. I just read my own writing and was like, "Whoa, I'm nuts."**

Chapter 4

A few duffle bags of guns always make me feel better at the end of the day. I don't know why but, they make me feel empowered and invincible. Maybe I should stay away from guns more often…. It would be best for the good of mankind.

"Tinkerbell, you're starting to swerve!" Jasper's voice evoked panic in me for a moment as I fixed the car, "Geez, do you plan on killing us with your daydreaming? We aren't even near Eddie and you're daydreaming!"

"Huh?" I gave him a thoroughly shocked look.

Emmett sighed as if _I_ was the childish one, "Oh, Bellsie _I'm_ not even _that_ stupid! You love him just as much as I love Rosalie. We also know something about Edward! Do you wanna be privy to his little secret?"

"No, I don't!" It's great how he admits that he's an idiot of the sub-human species. I rolled my eyes and kept driving so I wouldn't create havoc… again. Jasper and Emmett sighed at my response and just went back to their own little worlds. Saving Carlisle and Edward were our top priorities. The boys still seemed a bit disappointed in me and went to get dressed for the party which conveniently is in the warden's quarter's which is just on the perimeter of the slam. Warden Black likes to be at work early. The girls greeted us at the front door. _Oh no, why are they here? What am I going to tell them?_

"Hey Homies, its game night are you ready to be pwned at Monopoly!" Alice kindly reminded us. We gave them weak smiles and I gave them a little shake of my head.

Rosalie sensed something was off, "What's wrong guys did someone die or something? Where's Edward and Carlisle?"

Esme looked scared and stared intently at Jasper. He was the eldest and most truthful of the three of us. The pressure was getting to him as the other two girls stared at him as well. Alice seemed to be begging him with her eyes to tell them that Edward and Carlisle were okay. He cracked a weak smile since his old one had slipped off. He licked his lips to moisten them, "Well, the truth is-."

"Edward and Carlisle got stuck at the hospital you know how Carlisle is with his work." The girls nodded at me with a relieved smile. The boys breathed in relieve. I felt as if I should add more to reassure him, "They'll be home in the morning; there was a patient in critical condition but, Carlisle was sure he and Edward could help so they stayed!"

Everyone gave me knowing smiles since that's something those two would do. They both shared a bit of a hero complex. Jasper's eyes went wide as if he just remembered something, he's a good liar when he's not under pressure, "Oh, there's the anniversary party tonight! Bells promised Warden Black that she'd go."

I was friends with his son since first grade so this was totally believable. Emmett was a good liar too, "Oh yeah! I love parties! Can me and Jasper go?"

The lies tied together so well. Emmett usually dragged Jasper down with him when it came to parties since Esme knows that I alone cannot control that particular beast. Esme nodded. However, Alice and Rosalie had this devious look that meant trouble, "Hey Mom! After we play Barbie with Bells we can have our game night?"

"Oh give me a break!" I was actually on my knees begging Mother Esme to spare me from the Demons of Aberzombie and Filth. I apparently I gave her a look that was pitiful enough.

"You girls are given an hour. After that you leave her alone!" She gave my darling sisters a stern look after they gave a slight growl. I swear I live in H-E-double-shotgun with a family of vampires. The boys seemed pleased with this form of torment. _Traitors! I am so going to kill them!_

Alice and Rosalie sighed at the sight of my wavy blonde hair being all tangled up. They didn't know that I was actually a brunette and they constantly begged me to let them dye it brown. They decided to do my hair last they already decided I was going to wear a red dress that ended at my knees. Their hour was up when they proclaimed me perfect.

When I finally looked in the mirror I gasped. I looked like Rosalie. I was actually stunning with my hair half up and my dress making my skin almost glow. Alice and Rosalie gave each other their "slick" handshake that was oh-so-secretive. They marched me down the stairs where my big brothers were waiting. Jasper just smiled and gave my hand a relaxing squeeze. Emmett, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable.

"You look like a girl!" He complained.

"That's because I am one!" I yelled back.

"But today you look like it!" _What a whiner!_

Rosalie smacked him upside the head for me so I wouldn't "muss" my dress. _Whatever that's supposed to mean._

We slid into Carlisle's Mercedes because it wasn't exactly classy to go in a dumpy truck like mine. Jasper decided _he _was going to drive since he didn't want me to cause a car crash. The setting sun almost blinded us as we speed off the driveway I think Emmett "whooped" as Jasper gunned the accelerator.

"Let's go guns ablazin', boys!" I screamed.

Jasper smirked and I think he said: You're definitely Queen of the One-Liners.

**AN:**** Good enough? I think so. Please review or my bunnies will eat you and my doggies will push you down the stairs, not necessarily in that order.**


	7. Nessie and Bellybutton

**AN: Hey look! I posted! For your information this chapter is full of inside jokes so if you don't get something please tell me.**

When we got to the Black house I jumped out of the car and grabbed a duffle bag. There were three of them. Jasper and Emmett grabbed the other two. I gave them a blank stare and nodded. They knew what to do. They started to empty the bag that was full of guns.

The smaller guns had straps that were made of very pliable yet stiff material so one could tie them around their ankles or thighs. The bigger ones were going to be a lot harder to hide so we had to put them back in the duffle bags. As we walked towards the entrance Jasper nudged me. He tilted his head as if he was wondering what was wrong. I knew he was really gesturing at a tree on the side of the Black house. It was right next Jacob's window therefore the tree was perfect.

"Jasper everything's perfect. Stop worrying." He gave me a small smile which I returned. He got the message.

Emmett gave me us hug and whispered, "Bells work your magic on the guard or get Jacob. We'll be in action."

Jasper and Emmett backed away from me and took my bag. I nodded and approached the guard. He checked me over a few times. I smiled as if he said something very funny and giggled. I've seen Rose do this to a few guys so we got special privileges. I would've considered the guy kind of cute if I hadn't met Edward.

"Hello, may I help you? Are you on the guest list?" He said to the area below my neck. I was slowly turning shy. I definitely couldn't pull this off so I turned to plan B. I smiled as if nothing could get to me.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could get my friend Jacob. He isn't texting me back and he said he'd come get me when me and my brothers got here." He backed off and pulled out a walkie-talkie from his belt. He asked for Jacob and added that some blonde girl was asking for him. Jacob came over to me and at first he was shocked then he hugged me. I smirked as the guard gave me a petrified look.

"When Mike said there was a blonde girl at my front door I didn't think it'd be you Bellsie." He looked at the guard with anger and he almost spat, "Why didn't you say it was Isabel Smith knocking at my door or were too busy to look at her face!"

"Gosh, Jake you're almost as bad as my brothers!" I teased him and he looked at me with bright eyes.

"Hey! We're way worse than that!" _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear! Like a bossy ninja._

I saw Jasper punch Emmett for saying that, "I was going to say that! You Jerk!"

I laughed and Jacob led us inside he was chuckling too. Tanya came up to us, she was a little bit too peppy sometimes and others she's like the Locknes Monster. However, Tanya and I were close since I hooked her up with Jacob, "Hey Nessie."

She made a face at me then laughed, "Hey Bellybutton!"

I rolled my eyes. Whenever I called her Nessie she just _had _to retaliate by calling me that stupid name. I jabbed Emmett in the side. He made a face too, "What was that for?"

"You just had to try out nicknames for Tinkerbell in front of Nessie!" Jasper said for me. It is really creepy how he knows what we're feeling it's even creepier when he and Alice finish the others sentences. I mean it's like she's psychic and he's an empath. _I really need to stop reading fiction stories. Maybe get back down to Earth. I'll have to ask Jasper for a history lesson._

Tanya and I hit Jasper at the same time. Jacob laughed at our surprised and the rest of us joined him after a moment.

My knees buckled together. Emmett jumped at the signal, "Bells you okay?"

"Um, yeah I just need to pee really badly. Jacob can I use the bathroom in your room?" He nodded and I went to Jacob's room. I approached the window and opened it. I hooked my hands onto the windowsill so that my fingers faced inside and I fell forward. I was upside down then I was hanging two stories up. No one looked up when I launched myself into the tree. I searched for the black bags and changed right there and then inside the tree.

Then I waited.

**AN: Please review.**


	8. The Duct Tape was a Little Much

**AN: Greetings Readers!**

Waiting for the boys was one of the most boring things I've ever done. Trust me when I say that I've done really boring thing in my lifetime; like hand washing everyone's clothes for a month because I lost a bet against Alice or that one time Rosalie made me watch every single season of 90210 with her and Alice. It's funny how almost every single thing that's boring in my life happened because or with Alice AKA the most energetic pixie-person-thing alive….

"Hey, Bells!" That giant oaf whisper-yelled down too me, "Do you want a granola bar?"

"Sure, but hull me up first!" I yelled back. He threw a rope down to me and I wrapped it around me. I grabbed the bags and tugged twice and he hulled me up quietly. He gave me the granola bar which I munched on happily. He occupied himself by getting dressed. I pocketed the granola bar wrapper and we headed off to Jasper by skipping the whole way. We sure know how to conduct the strangest rescue mission on Earth. We nearly missed Billy Black's office so we skipped backwards.

When I entered Sheriff Black was duct-taped to the chair. I sighed and looked at Jasper pityingly; he shrugged at me. He arched an eyebrow and gestured for me to make my move. I snapped my fingers at the door and Emmett locked it and barricaded it immediately. _He's so smart sometimes!_

"Jasper, you didn't _have _to duct-tape him! You could've just locked him in here!" He shrugged once more and began to change while I began the interrogation. I pulled out a gun from… a secret place and pointed it right in between Billy's eyebrows. He went cross-eyed and I couldn't keep up with the straight face and busted out laughing. Emmett rolled his eyes at me while he and Jasper talked in low tones as they sat on Sheriff's desk. I was still giggling as unraveled the Sheriff I was having so much fun tonight. Black looked at me incredulously and I pouted, "So… Would you please let out two of our friends out from the slammer?"

"Isabel Smith! I had no idea you were part of the _Shadow Stealers_!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, we've already cut the feed from the cameras in this room." Jasper said coolly.

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

"We wanted to have some fun." Emmett stated the obvious.

"Jesus, you kids are going to give me a heart attack one day!"

"So will you do what we want?" I gave him Alice's best puppy eyes that made Carlisle like putty in her hands. Billy gave in almost immediately.

"Very well, but I will do nothing except make the reports look as if no one escaped. I do have a reputation to up hold."

"Well, I already knew you were going to say yes so the boys and I devised a plan already. All we needed is for you to simply throw it under the rug and create a power outage in about 20 minutes for a half hour."

"Anything else…?" Billy asked in a weary sort of way.

"Of course, we need temporary access to your computer so we can find out their cell block."

Billy looked baffled; he never knew what to expect from me. He looked intensely at me, "Alright, but I just want one favor from you."

"You name it."

"Make Jacob a _Shadow Stealer_."

"Alright, that's doable." Billy seemed slightly shocked that I agreed so easily.

"Wait, what? You haven't even heard why yet or seemed reluctant." I shrugged.

"Bells is just thinking rationally; it would benefit us if Jake joined." Jasper piped up before going back to conversing with Emmett. I nodded then shrugged. We each took two big guns then Jasper took access of the computer to find our members' location. The boys pushed back the desk and hid the bags in Billy's secret panel that we've used before. _Man, that mission was a long time ago._

Emmett, Jasper and I soared through the window and right into the courtyard. I waved at Billy energetically and he limply waved back. He turned around and walked further inside. I took on a grim determined face as did the other two. We snuck in through the vents and landed neatly near Carlisle's and Edward's cell. The guard looked surprised when he saw me fly down that I was quickly able to smash his nose and knock him out without batting an eyelash. The boys came down and high-fives were shared between the three of us. We quickly made it to Carlisle's and Edward's cell; I quickly pick-locked the door and we were on our way out. We had roughly five minutes left until the power outage.

That's when some guards saw us by sheer dumb luck.

Emmett and Jasper really did a number on the three of them.

**AN: Please review! I enjoy those anonymous reviews too!**


	9. Cash or Nails?

**AN:**** I can't believe the lack of support I'm getting!**

"Jesus, Emmett! You didn't have to tie them to the cell bars!" Edward exclaimed, "You could've just tied them up!"

Emmett shrugged. He had taken the straps of the big guns and stuck the unconscious guards onto Carlisle and Edward's cell doors. I rolled my eyes as Jasper and I handed a pair of guns to Edward and Carlisle. We raced back to the vents and we kept on having to stifle laughter. Emmett kept humming the Pink Panther theme while Jasper kept trying to hum the James Bond theme. What a party we had while trying to rescue a pair of convicts.

Emmett squatted below the vent and overlapped hands. I gave myself a running start and jumped. Emmett hoisted me up. I was in the vent and I waited for Edward. He was next in line. Then I heard gunshots. I couldn't see a thing due to the black out but I heard shouts and more gunshots. Then everything was silent. During those 15 seconds I was never more terrified in my entire life. I was shaking uncontrollably and I whimpered.

There was no feeling as wonderful in my 17 years of living as the feeling of relief when Edward and the others checked up on each other by calling out. I almost fainted from the feeling of being relaxed so thoroughly but I knew I couldn't. I still had an important mission to complete. Edward hoisted himself into the vents and Jasper was followed by Carlisle. Finally Emmett dragged himself into the tiny vents.

I nodded as I made sure everyone was alright. We began to crawl out. The hardest part about escaping through vents is remembering where everything is. You could take one wrong turn and you'd be lost for weeks before you found the way out. A person should only enter the vents if they know exactly what they were doing.

Luckily enough for me I used to play hide-and-seek in the vents with Jake and Edward when we were children. I have no idea how we never got caught or lost. Plus it was hide-and-seek tag so it definitely strengthened our leg muscles and knees. Man, I miss those days. The ones where if you wanted something and got it you didn't brag you just shared. Those were the days where boys were forced to play dolls or tea party and secretly enjoyed it. Those were the days when you didn't want to train so you had to make a game out of it. I miss the day when Edward first taught me how to shoot a gun and that day when Jasper and Emmett taught me how to throw knifes and use a sword.

_Dang, I have one screwed up childhood!_ As I let myself flow out of my reverie music drifted into the vents. The song was "Hurt" covered by Johnny Cash. We all froze. There wasn't a single person in this vent that didn't like this song. Emmett broke the silence as we pushed onward.

"I think the version by Nine Inch Nails is better." All of us hissed at him. The four of us were in an agreement that Johnny Cash did this song way better. Even Carlisle agreed with us and he usually doesn't like anything else besides classical music. Emmett was slightly downtrodden as we finally made it out of the vents. Jasper waited patiently for Emmett to stand up before smacking him upside the head. We snickered.

Emmett rubbed the back of his head with a pout while Jasper just scoffed. We ran to the sheriff's window and Edward shot the sill very skillfully if I might add. Sheriff Black immediately came to the window and opened it. I beckoned for him to quickly get the rope from one of the bags which he immediately let down.

Jasper went up first since he was strong and didn't weigh as much as Emmett. We would prefer to have Edward because he's a few pounds lighter and just as strong but he was too weak. I gave him a glance. It took all I had to not scream. I saw trying to remain as calm as humanly possible.

"Edward… your hand…." Blood was dripping onto the ground and Edward looked at it. He seemed as surprise as I was that he was injured. The adrenaline from the gun fight must've prevented him from feeling any pain. Somehow I ended up going last this time around and that usually doesn't bother me much but this time Edward was away from me while he was injured. I was like lightning when I climbed up the rope; I was really concerned about him.

"Jesus, Bells you'd think there was a tiger chasing you with the speed you climbed the rope!" _Oh, Emmett, always the genius!_

"You know what Emmett?"

"What?" I punched him in the gut. He crumpled to the floor and I knew he'd recover quickly. Things would be just dandy! He rolled his eyes at me and got up, "What was that for?"

"That was for being you!" Jasper said for me. I smacked him upside the head. He rubbed it and muttered darkly to himself. During this whole time that we bickered Edward and Carlisle were changing and Black was forging documents on his computer. Eventually I went into the bathroom across the hall to change while the other two changed. My dress was somewhat crinkly but it still looked okay. I hoped. I really wanted to impress Edward by looking completely stunning after climbing through vents for nearly an hour. I doubted that was even remotely possible for even the most gorgeous models but a girl can dream can't she?

I emerged from the bathroom and saw my boys all cleaned up. I brushed out invisible wrinkles in Jasper's collar and straightened out Emmett's ruler straight bow tie before linking arms with Carlisle, the greatest father figure in the world. I smiled hugely at Edward and Billy before we all descended back into the party as if nothing happened. We were good at blending in that was why we were so dangerous. We were Shadows.

We were not wallflowers but important members of society. However these members were actually just reflections of who we really were. In about ten years we wouldn't be known as _Shadow Stealers _but people who were charitable, kind and patriotic people of the community. We were certainly not like other gangs. Many people considered us street heroes soon after Carlisle overthrew the founding father, _Aro_. Don't get me wrong, Aro is a wonderful and brilliant man but power corrupted him so he is now just a member of our gang. He originally planned to seize the city by being the ringleader of brilliant and influential men in the city.

He succeeded in gathering the most influential men in the city but he couldn't control him. Instead they challenged his beliefs and changed him and us for the better and elected Carlisle as their leader. A year after all this went down they found me. I am still proud of being a, what normal people call, "street hero".

"Hey Bells, where'd you guys go?" Jake asked.

"I know what you're thinking and no, I am not pregnant!"

"It's sad how well you know me!" He said cheekily. I glared.

"You know I just might have to kill you if you know too much about me!" He backed off after that.

"So, guess what dad said to me."

"What?"

"He says that I'm allowed to join the Street Heroes when I want!" He seemed so bubbly.

"Jake… you are an idiot. We're called the _Shadow Stealers_ not Street Heroes."

"Oh…. Okay, so you're one of them?"

"Indeed, I concur."

"Bells… that hardly made any sense…."

"The key word is: hardly. This implies that it made some sense and therefore you would be able to interpret it."

"Oh, Bells, what would we ever do without you?"

"You die a painful death and/or fail Literature."

"That's so true." A velvet voice drifted from above me. I grinned at Edward as he hugged me.

"You guys finally made it from the hospital! How was surgery?"

"Carlisle was brilliant he totally got out most of the malignant tumor in the guy's cranium so they guy is going to live a lot longer than originally expected." I clapped at the end of his lie and Jake smiled and asked Edward to give Carlisle his congratulations.

"So where's Carlisle?"

"Bells, how should I know? I'm not some effed-up mind-reader!" Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Well he's probably making sure Emmett and Jasper didn't do anything stupid like spike the punch." We laughed at Jake's comment. After all these years nothing much has changed.

"I can't believe that after all this time we are still ourselves." Edward rephrased my thought aloud. I tried to hold back my blush. I found it extremely odd whenever he does that.

"The only difference is that we don't have to attend anymore of Alice's and Rose's tea parties. Do you remember those?" Jake asked us. Edward moaned.

"Was it just me or were you scared for life?"

"I was pretty traumatized." I said raising my hand.

"So is it just a gangster thing or a _Shadow Stealer _thing to under react?" Jake asked. I scoffed and told him it was just us.

"Wait, he knows?" Edward seemed slightly appalled. I nodded.

"He's one of us since about an hour ago."

"Oh… okay." Edward shrugged. Jake pointed at him and gave me a look that said "see what I mean?"

"Well, we best get going before the ladies at home get worried." I phoned Emmett and the others they were by the door already. I linked arms with Edward and gave courteous farewells and waves to other important members of this community as we made our way to the door. Carlisle always told me that respected ladies never went anywhere without an escort. It was actually code for I should never be alone just in case someone tries to jump me.

The ride home was peaceful and I didn't expect anything drastic to happen. Man, was I wrong.

**AN: ****I will be trying my hardest to give constant updates! Anyways, this story is coming to a close. I most likely have four or so more chapters left to write. Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and please feel free to check out my other stories, especially my first, My Sister. Please review!**


	10. How AWKWEIRD

**AN:**** Another chapter for you guys to enjoy!**

Today was Rosalie's graduation party and Edward's birthday party. Alice will make today Hell. Well, Hell's an understatement. The 13th level of Hell is a lot more accurate. She will demand that I must look perfect and wake me up at 4:30 to get me all "dolled-up" and I will try to escape which will fail. Not today though, I am escaping beforehand. I woke up at four this morning and trust me when I say that's amazing since I usually need at least eight hours of sleep and I've gotten three-fourths of that. I packed a simple skirt, blouse, and a brush which is all any girl really needs to go to a birthday party.

I opened my door just large enough to stick out my head and look about. The coast was clear and I slide out and closed my door. I stared at the handle as it created a clicking noise.

"Why are you up so early?" To say I jumped is an understatement. I freaking swear I almost touched the ceiling with my head! I heard a deep chuckle. I spun around. It was Edward. I scowled at his gorgeous face. _Screw it! Him and his freaking shiny Volvo!_

"What do you think I'm doing?" I hissed.

"My guess is escaping Hurricane Alice."

"Indeed, I am. Now, if you're not going to help me…." I pushed pass him and he, surprisingly, grabbed my wrist. I gave him a blank look; his touch gave me goose bumps. _God, I sound like such a freaking girly girl!_

"I'll help."

"Help with what pushing my car out of the driveway? That'd be great." He shook his head in amusement.

"I've got a better plan." He took my bag and led me away from the staircase.

It's freaking amazing how quickly things settled into a relaxed and quiet atmosphere in Edward's room. Only 15 minutes have passed since Edward caught me and I'm reading a book, listening to music, wearing Edward's fedora, and lying on his bed while Edward sits next to me. This was definitely better than driving around town and trying to find a street without a clothing store, a book store, and a café.

If there was a bookstore or a café nearby there's a 90% chance that'll be close by and if there's a shop nearby Alice knows where it is and who runs it. It is amazing how quick people will rat me out if it means keeping Alice Brandon-Cullen happy. That girl isn't even in a mob yet she runs this town like she owns it! My thoughts were destroyed by a bang on the freaking wall. This family is so freaking weird. Edward's eyes went wide when he looked at me and towards the door. He made a motion for me to hide.

"Who is it?" Edward responded to the "knock" as I expertly hide in the back of his walk-in closet.

There wasn't really a response to Edward's question. The door was kicked open mere split seconds after I hid and there stood the Pixie Goddess in all her freaking glory. She glared at him. If there was a higher being than myself then I pray for mercy just in case. _Oh holy celestial being/s if you're out there at least let Alice go easy on me. Please?_

"You know where she is!" Alice approached Edward and then I could no longer see her because of the stupid freaking wall. I trembled in fear and I've never sweated before now; I was so freaking clammy it wasn't funny. The Pixie Chick was super creepy when she didn't get her way and I have no idea how she found out I was with Edward. We were careful to keep our voices quiet and the music was just loud enough to cover up rustling of the sheets. Alice spoke, well, more like growled, "Where is she!"

"Jesus, Alice have you been taking your pills?" Edward asked coolly. I heard him turn the page of his book. There were several agitating moments of silence before Edward spoke, "Why would you think I would have her?"

"I'm psychic you freaking donkey!" Her voice was biting and rude. However, it wasn't sarcastic…. That worried me. Edward just gave her an 'Hm' as if he didn't care. I heard Alice tap her foot impatiently, "Well, explain why there's another book on your bed. Tell the truth."

"Why can I read minds?" Edward's voice was just as biting, but more sarcastic than anything. That was excellent since I definitely didn't want him digging in my freaking mind.

"Well, at least tell me if you saw her this morning."

"I did." That bastard better not tell on me._ If he tells I think I'll be more heartbroken then anything._

"When did you see her?"

"When she was running out the door and I was going to the bathroom." I breathed out a sigh of relief and I blushed at thought that he would ever betray me to the enemy. _He's my best friend he would_ never _do that_.

"You bastard, why didn't you stop her from leaving?"

"Meh, I didn't feel like it." I heard him shift on his bed. Alice stomped her foot and stormed out. Edward chuckled after he said, "You forgot to close the door."

She stomped right back and slammed it freaking shut. I sighed once more and laid back down on the bed with my book. I gave him a high-five that seemed so nonchalant. _We really need to learn how to overreact out loud. I heard its pretty fun._

"We need to learn how to react like other people, Bella." Edward spoke aloud. I didn't really react physically but mentally I was bursting with excitement and embarrassment that he thought what I did. I nodded slowly in agreement. We smiled at each other for a while and got a bit dazed. I almost blushed and returned to my book. We were like that for a while before Alice busted down the door… again.

"I knew you had her!" Insert freaking scary maniacal laughter here, "Get over here Bells! It's already eight and that means I only have _two_ freaking hours for me to work on you! You stupid bastards!"

"Oh no, whatever shall we do?" I mockingly pretended to be scared to Edward. I put my hands on the side of my face and Edward gave me a playful smirk. He stood up heroically and stood between me and Alice. Alice pretended to be mortified. I cried out, "Oh dear me, my hero!"

"Come here my Pretty!" Alice cackled and I gasped. Edward picked me up bridal style and ran out of the room. He seemed completely gleeful as he slid down the banister while Alice tried to run as fast as her tiny legs would go. He jumped off the banister and screamed at Alice, "Not on my watch you don't, Pixie!"

He put me down and pulled me by my hand to the garden. We got to the hose and Alice squealed, "No Lion-man not that! You'll ruin my clothes and I just got them last night!"

He nodded at me to turn the nozzle while he pointed the hose at Alice. She got soaked and she pretended to melt. Esme came out and laughed at us then told me to go with Alice. No matter how much I pouted and freaking begged Alice she worked on me the whole hour and a half that she had me. When she was done I was in a dark blue silk, strapless dress that ended at mid-thigh. As much as I hated to wear it I loved how it looked. My make-up was silver and blue. It almost made me gag at all the glitter and smudginess. _This is so freaking stupid. I wish Esme hadn't made me go to Hell!_

The party had already started when Alice made all of us line up. I got paired up with freaking Edward since neither of us had dates. It was so freaking nerve-wrecking that we were fourth in line after Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper. I wish we could've gone first but _no _we had to go near the end for dramatic tension!_ Stupid Alice and her stupid freaking rules make me sick!_

I put on a big fake smile and looked at Edward. I wouldn't ruin this day for him. However, when I looked at him my smile melted into a big freaking goofball smile. _He looks really yummy. Oh my freaking gosh, I did _not _just think that._

He grinned at me too and I told him he cleaned up well. He whispered in my ear and sent shivers down my spine, "You look beautiful, Bella."

I blushed and then went downstairs and greeted guest while heading to the cake table. Pretty much everyone from our high school was there and that's saying something since our school is so freaking big. I chatted with my family while we waited for Alice and Carlisle to make their way to the podium for speech time. They were the usual speeches that said we were so proud of our siblings and glad to for everyone's present AKA the Blah-Blah-Blah speeches.

I know I'm freaking rude but I don't say these things out loud and that's all that matters. Everyone cheered when the speeches were done and the party got into full swing. I think I saw Emmett walk off with some unsuspecting high-school students. Yes, we freaking deal _that _out and business is good. No, we don't do it ourselves we're dangerous but we're not stupid.

"Bella, come with me." Edward told me in whisper. I nodded and he led me into the garden. The garden usually looked beautiful but tonight it was simply breath-taking. Edward settled me on the bench in the pagoda and kneeled in front of me. I smiled at him.

"Do you need something, Edward? Do you need me to bury a body or something?" I giggled and he looked at me intensely.

"No, Bella, but would you be so gracious as to go out with me?"

"Of course, Edward, I would love to." I loved it when he said my name and I love how his name just rolls off my tongue.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm so freaking sure it's not even funny."

"You're not just doing this because it's my birthday, are you?"

"Nope, it's because… I really like you… a lot. Definitely more than friends type of deal."

"I feel like that too, you know?"

"No, I didn't, but it's great that you do." It's great how awkward the both of us are.

**AN: Please review and check out my other stories! Thank you guys for sticking with me!**


	11. Disturbed

**AN:**** Here is Chapter 11! Please review since it's my birthday!**

Edward and I had been dating for over two months when people finally realized that we were together. Alice had already told everyone in our family after the party. All of them were pleased of course, well, sort of; Esme and Carlisle had taken us aside and made us promise we wouldn't be like Rosalie and Emmett. We hold firm to that promise; I mean, talk about awkward. I have no idea how Rose and Em can be like that and not want to move out. Then again, they are moving out next month along with Jasper.

Rose and Em have officially been engaged for several months now and they are going to get married right before she goes off to college. Alice, Edward, and I are going back to school at the end of this week and, honestly, I'm petrified. The girls there will be _super_ scary since I've gotten together with freaking Edward freaking Cullen. I am so glad Alice will be able to stick with me and sympathize with me since girls were like that when she started going out with Jasper. I always gave her a week smile afterwards. As if any of this freaking got into my head. I mean, I was practically hyperventilating when we drove past the school.

Oddly enough, Edward finds this hilarious. I always wondered what he would be laughing about whenever I'm not acting exactly like myself and he never used to respond. Now, he instantly says me. I really do love Edward but I refuse to say it. I mean, what if he freaking runs away? What would I freaking do with myself? Well, I mean it's hard to not fall in love with him but what if he didn't feel the same way?

"Bells, Bells, anyone home?" Edward waved a hand in front of my face as he and Alice laughed at me. I glared at Alice for saying my name so many times. It was attracting attention. Guys were looking in my direction and girls were giving me weird looks as Edward wrapped an arm around my freaking waist. I smiled at him and he returned the smile then he guided me to some department store at the mall for school supplies. I zoned out again as I laid my head upon Edward's shoulder. I snapped back into reality once more as I noticed that Edward had stopped and Alice was dragging me into another store.

I guess we had already finished with supply shopping since Alice was settling into one of her favorite haunts. I slowly tried to creep back to the music store where I assumed Edward was waiting. Alice was obviously too absorbed into her dream world to notice me. Perfect.

I sprinted into the Music store across the huge hall and run into a brick wall. Well, I thought it was a brick wall but it turned out to be Edward. I blushed at him as he helped me up and grabbed my hand. He smirked at me while I bit my lip and tried to smile back. He laughed and I freaking loved it. He began to run towards the exit and we raced each other to the car. I hated how he beat me so I stuck out my tongue. He stuck out his and opened my door for me.

"Why do you have to be such a freaking gentleman? It makes it all that much harder to hate on you." I pouted as he sat down on the driver's seat. He tapped my nose lightly and I stopped pouting to roll my eyes.

"Aw, you're cute-as-a-freaking-button, aren't you Bella?" I sighed. We've been discussing my past for the past week.

"Is it story time again?"

"Why, yes it is!" He said as he turned on the car so classical music would play softly in the background. I looked at him as he stared at me meaningfully. Apparently, he liked my past. He thought it made me a thousand times more unique than any other girl. I though it just made me freaking messed up. I sighed again and he nudged my knees with his hand so they would bump against each other.

"Where were we again?" We didn't really sleep well so lately I've been going up to his room and telling him about me. He enjoyed my stays because the two of us had more restful sleeps when we fell asleep together. There was just something so freaking special about him that made me want to stay in his arms for ever.

"You had just been sentenced to Juvy for a whole year after getting caught stealing for your Uncle Joel and you just found out that your parents had gotten divorced. You and your dad hadn't even spoken for two years so it made no difference to you. Then, he moved somewhere far away and your mother became depressed." He summarized what I had most recently told him. I had also told him about how I used to live in a very unsafe neighborhood before my mother and I moved to the apartment.

I had also told him about my one and only friend Hailey. I also told him that Hailey went to Juvy a few months after me for becoming a pick-pocket we didn't exactly have a very good neighborhood. I also told him how there used to be men in the next neighborhood over that came into ours and try to break into Hailey's house. It was just my self, her grandmother, and her. Her parents had gone to the movies a bit before and the men were carrying knives. I told him how I beat one of them up so badly with a baseball bat that they never came back into our neighborhood.

"Right, so when I was sent off. I had to take this freezing cold shower and changed into this awful gray suit. I really felt like a convict." We both laughed at this point and he held my hand as if he sensed something bad. I pushed on, "I met some girls along the way and they were, well, they've done things worse than I have and I simply was trying to get past one of them when she grabbed me."

I gripped his hand harder and he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb. I took a deep breathe, "She threw me against a wall and pummeled me black and blue. The guards did nothing. I think that they only would've intervened if she tried to curb-stomp me or try any attempt on my life.

"She did this everyday that I was there. For 365 days I was beaten black and blue. The time-range was between ten to thirty minutes of Hell. Living there was pure Hell." I shuddered and noticed I was crying as Edward held me close.

"As long as you or I can breathe I will protect you." He vowed then and there that I was safe, maybe not from bank robbers but definitely from his high school fan club. I didn't need much more protection than that and his words gave me enough courage to get through my senior year.

When the first day of school came back I was ready and I had everything I ever needed. The love of my life and my best friend was everything I needed. I smiled at Edward as he freaking grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the school entrance. I tried to keep walking but Edward freaking Cullen had other ideas. He shooed on Alice and hugged me by my waist.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." He whispered into my ear. I hugged him tightly.

"I love you too, Edward freaking Cullen." He laughed lightly and we continued walking. He stopped once more to give me a peck on my cheek. I touched the place of contact with the hand that wasn't intertwined with his. I gave him a questioning look.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." I had forgotten my own birthday and he hadn't. How ironic.

**AN: ****I hope you've enjoyed this lovely chapter and as a birthday gift to me: review, suggest this story to others, and check out my other stories! I promise they are better than this one!**


	12. Getting Married and Fighting Muggers

**AN: Do you guys not like my story or something? How upsetting.**

Senior year was racing by so blissfully and I absolutely enjoyed every minute of it. Alice was almost done planning for her extravagant birthday party. She was so excited to be legal this coming January; finally, she really hated being the youngest because we often went to "clubs" without her. We really didn't do that though, well, majority of the time. Edward and I were the last ones in our household to be a _Shadow Stealer_ so we made up stories and such about going to parties. Esme and Alice bought our lies since we brought back some interesting stories. Silly Jasper was on another business trip and Rosalie was away at college with Emmett.

Carlisle was going to retire from the business soon so he was going to have either Edward or Jasper take over. It was more likely that Jasper was going to take over since Edward just wanted to be a plain old doctor who could use all his time for his family and his job. Not to mention, Jasper actually planned on staying in Florida while Edward wanted to move as far away from these dangerous streets as possible. I definitely seconded that motion and Esme did as well. That was why she bought a house in Washington for us. She said it was for everyone but she seemed to really mean that it was Edward and I.

"Bella, are you free this Friday?" Edward asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

Alice had thrown one of her heels at him since she suspected that he was the one who put dye in her shampoo. This was a correct assumption but Edward actually did it for Carlisle since Alice was racking up credit card bills again. Carlisle was not quite sure how to punish her nor did he have the heart to do it himself. It didn't matter to Alice, though, what the purpose was that her hair was… unusual. She was just pissed that her hair was now a grape-like shade of purple. She was currently tearing through the house in search of Edward.

"I'm free, why?"

"I am planning something for us."

"Is it like a date?"

"It is exactly like a date."

"Holy Pho King, cheese and rice, Edward, you bastard, where are you!" Alice screeched. I tried to frown but ended up smiling. Edward smiled nervously back at me and wondered if I knew where a good place to hide was. I shook my head sadly as Alice stomped up the stairs and neared my bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Not really, remember, I usually hide from Alice as well?"

"Ah, right, should we go on our date a bit early then?"

"Hm, I think a five o'clock date would be nice." Alice was going to bang on the door in a few moments.

"Right, I'll meet you downstairs at the car in ten minutes." He raced out of my room and slid down the banister before a half-crazed Alice tried to attack him. I threw on a decently clean jacket or I assumed it was since it smelt cleanish. I struggled to put on my shoes so I transferred to my boots. Alice was waiting for me outside.

"You are not, and I repeat: _not_, going on a date looking like-ew-that!" She pointed to my attire and I pushed past her. Then came the expected blackmail, "If you go out like that I get to plan your guys' wedding!"

"It's not like he wants to marry me, Alice. Stop being a fruitcake!" I called over my shoulder as Alice smirked. I shook my head and jumped into Edward's waiting Volvo. He squeezed my hand for a mere second before driving off somewhere.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"Bella Swan, it's a surprise and I plan to keep it that way." I grumbled at his smirk and watched the scenery fly past. Before I knew it Edward had poked me awake and we were at the beach. My eyebrows lifted in surprise as he pulled out a picnic basket. Everything was perfect as we dined on the beach and watched the sunset. Then Edward pulled out a little black box while I stood up to stretch. He knelt in front of me and asked me to be his wife. I smiled at him and nodded. He seemed to glow with pride as I pecked him on the lips and tackle him to the ground.

"So… when do you want to get married?" I asked him as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"Maybe, we should wed after college?"

"That sounds perfect." I snuggled into his chest and eventually fell asleep. I think Edward took us home and tucked me in because I awoke the next morning to Alice's screams as she jumped up and down on my bed. She kept ranting and raving about how today was her birthday and she was so glad that Edward and I were getting married. This ridiculous ruckus awoke our parents and they found out the news and wished Alice a happy birthday.

"Hm, I think we've had an exciting enough morning. How about you two wake up Edward so you guys can go to school on time. I'll have the house decorated as Alice has planned by the time you guys come home from the mall. How does that sound?" Esme looked at the three of us and we nodded tiredly, well, not counting Alice who is my own personal Energizer Bunny.

"Edward, wake up, you silly mortal!" Alice screamed as she raced to Edward's room. I was surprised that he slept through all of this chaos. I heard Alice jump on Edward's be, "It's time for school, you bum-rag! You have to come dress shopping with us today!"

"Alice, I don't want to wear a dress!" Edward cried out sleepily and I laughed tiredly as I dragged myself into my bathroom.

"It's not for you stupid! It's for Bells!" She dragged out my name as I hopped into the shower to drown out their bickering.

At school everyone wished Alice a happy birthday and I mean _everybody_ like close to 2,000 people. Yeah, Alice is too popular. Then that thing that usually happens when things are going too well in a movie: something horrible happened.

Edward was waiting in the car while Alice and I carried our shopping bags over there. A man tried to mug us. Alice dropped her bags and froze in terror when a man pulled out a knife and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get her to move. The man swung at me and I dodged out of the way; Alice, on the other hand, was not so lucky. The man's fist collided with her skull and she was completely knocked out.

"You bastard, that's my sister you just hit! I hope you enjoy Hell!" I kicked the knife out of his hand and punched the wind out of him. I punched him a few more times for good measure and called for Edward. He apologized for not being there to defend Alice but definitely not for fighting in my place. That would've been completely disrespectful.

"Bells, what happened?" Alice asked groggily an hour later. I explained to her as Carlisle tended to her head wounds that after she got hit I called for Edward and Edward beat him up. She nodded fiercely and winced, "Good, that bastard got what was coming for him. Hey, do I have a concussion?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but fortunately, it's a small one. You can still have your party, my dear." Carlisle announced. Alice clapped and prepared us both for her party. When the party was in full swing Alice opened presents and cake was served. I, honestly, had fun dancing with Edward.

That summer though was one of the busiest summers in _Shadow Stealer_ history. I was so glad to be finally going to Dartmouth with Edward the following autumn. We both studied medicine and law but Edward majored in Medicine while I majored in law. The first three years were perfectly normal. Well, they were normal for most college students. However, during our fourth year we decided to go home for winter break.

**AN: So… what did you think? Did you like it? Please review and check out my other stories! I would really appreciate that!**


	13. Oh, How We've Grown!

**AN:**** Okay this is a time skip of three years. Enjoy. I think there's only about two more chapters left.**

"You told them?" I asked Emmett, Jasper, _and _Carlisle in disbelief.

"Sorry Bells, we had to-!" I cut them both off.

"I know that you guys felt that you had to since they're your wives and all but I didn't think you guys actually had the balls to do it." My brothers gasped in defense and I shrugged at Carlisle's slightly disgruntled look. I made a face at my brothers and squeezed Edward's hand, "What? You guys fear your women for all the right reasons."

"Hey, Bells play nice!" Jasper said pointedly. Edward smirked at me and I tucked some of my hair behind my ear in discreet frustration. I pouted at Edward and he melted in an instant. His resolve has definitely weakened in the past three years we've lived together. Emmett snickered.

"Whatever, the cats out of the bag, it's too late now. I just wish you had told us before we got here." I glared at them and dragged Edward to the kitchen. Then I heard Darien scream his little head off as he hid behind his dad. Rosalie, instantly turning into mother bear, stomped into the kitchen after her other son. I began to tap my foot impatiently as Rose scolded Ryan for chasing his brother around the house. Edward squeezed my shoulder and got out the bowls and cookie pans.

"Guys," Alice squealed as she waddled into the kitchen, "this entire ruckus is making Andy squeamish."

Jasper was soon behind his wife and lightly brushed her belly. Alice was roughly six months along and Andy was definitely a honeymoon baby. Rosalie cooed at her best friend's stomach and felt it as the baby kicked her hand. Alice excused herself to answer a phone call; her photography business was doing very well.

"Emmett, can we have another one?" Rose whined at her husband he laughed as the boys started to run again and Rosalie went after them. I sighed as I cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl. Edward quietly worked along side me as I hummed. Emmett stared in amazement from his perch on the island's high bench. Jasper hummed with me to "Hurt" as he sat down and watched us as well. They helped us spoon the dough onto the cookie sheets as I began to hum "My Paper Heart". A low murmur of conversation bubbled when the sheets were in the oven. Esme gracefully floated in and smiled at us.

"Good morning children, I'm so glad we get to spend Christmas together next week. Shall I make pasta?" I watched to boys nod vigorously and I offered to help. Esme wrapped me in her arms, "That'd be lovely, dear."

The boys filed out, sensing we were going to have some girl time. Esme secured an apron around her waist and I started to boil the water. I waited for Esme to begin, "So… Bells, Edward tells me that your hair used to be brown."

"Oh yeah, I've kept bleaching it for a long time. I wanted change when they let me out." Esme nodded since she understood my drift. She asked me if I would change it back if I ever could and I nodded instantly while I poured in the pasta noodles. Esme asked me to taste the sauce if I thought it needed more pepper. I nodded after thinking about it and she sprinkled on some more.

"Dear, if you could just get rid of _that_ life, would you?"

"I wouldn't if it meant not being as close to Edward as I am now, but, if it wasn't for that, I would, because it'd be nice _not_ to know the dark side of society's greatest figure heads. Some things are best forgotten." I felt Alice, Rosalie, and Esme hug me tightly. I think the boys told them about some of the horror stories we've gone through. I felt some tears prick my eyes as I hugged them back. I dismissed myself after a few seconds to tend to the food. The cookies were done as well. I slapped on a smile as the girls began to set the table and discuss my wedding details. It was going to be a summer wedding and I completely blanked out on the million other details that we've discussed. Edward dragged me into the backyard so we could sit on the porch swing.

"Lovely, are you okay?" Edward whispered softly into my hair as I buried my face into his chest. I nodded and he cradled me softly as he pushed us back and forth. I think we fell asleep because Carlisle was shaking us and urging us to get inside simply moments later. We raced in and Carlisle locked the back door behind us. He ushered us inside the living room with the others. Alice was dozing off in Jasper's arms while Rosalie and Emmett tried to hush their two-year-olds.

"Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Um, lately, there's this new group going around vandalizing our streets. I think they know that the _Stealers_ live around here so I usually keep a low profile around here. They only come out at night to trash our light posts, cars and mark their insignias all over fences and sidewalks. Lately, I've enjoyed having the gang string them upside down on lamp posts whenever we catch them on duty."

"What are they called?" Edward peered through the blinds as we listened to drunken laughter.

"They call themselves: _Newborn Eyes_. Personally, I think they should be called: _Coward's Epitome_!" Emmett and Jasper snickered and I smirked at Carlisle. I have a feeling that they did some vandalizing to our fences. I heard Edward shift onto the couch. Carlisle seemed to be dealing with some inner debate as Esme led him upstairs for the night. Jasper and Alice soon followed suit but Alice seemed to be in tears over how my cookies were so adorable. After the twins had fallen asleep Emmett picked them up and the young couple went to tuck in the little tykes. Edward pulled me into his arms and whispered how I should come with him to bed.

"I don't like it. Something terrible is going to happen tomorrow and I don't know what." I stared at the half-closed blinds and listened to the drunken howls. Edward kissed me roughly yet softly. I've got to know how he does that. I gasped and pulled away. His eyes peered at me with wild concern. I knew he had the same feeling I had. He just didn't want to believe it. I hugged him and pretended that I wasn't crying. I think Edward was doing the same as well. He carried me to bed and he loved me. Knowing that he was there for me was reassuring enough for me to fall asleep despite my worried mind's protests.

In the morning I awoke to seagulls crying out in an annoying fashion. I threw my pillow at the window. I heard Edward chuckle at me and I snapped around to hid my face from the world in his chest. He laughed loudly, making his chest shake.

"Lovely, I do believe we have to head to the bank today if we're going to get all the presents in time." I mumbled profanities about Christmas and family. I got up anyways and slipped on some clothes. I threw another pillow at Edward for just staring blankly in my direction. I also called him a pervert. I hate mornings with really cold spite. Edward just laughed again at my antics as he threw on some clothes. I forced a smile back and realized that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. I realized that yesterday was still on our minds.

He led me to his piano downstairs and I listened to him play while I made breakfast and the house began to wake up. The couples came in together and sat down at the table and we ate quietly. The only ones who seemed fully awake was Alice and Emmett. I grumbled at their enthusiasm as Alice dragged me into the car. The girls were in one car and Rose forced the guys into the other with Darien. Ryan was squeezed in between Esme and Rosalie in the back. He kept getting frustrated that he couldn't count backwards like a space man. I laughed every time he got close and then he'd scream that I had ruined everything. Alice rolled her eyes as we pulled into a parking space. I jumped out of the driver's seat and onto Emmett's back.

"I wish it actually snowed in Florida. It'd be nice to have a white Christmas." I said thoughtfully to Jasper and then we discussed Verizon's version of the iPhone. The iPhone was obviously superior to the Android but was restricted by AT&T's lameness in my opinion. That stirred up some trouble. Rose laughed as she gripped the hands of her two boys. Carlisle helped Alice out of the passenger seat. We traveled in a group to the long line. We must've looked strange or something because people kept staring at us. I laughed at Alice's theory that we looked like something from a movie and then all hell broke loose as gunshots were fired and voices told us to get on the floor.

**AN: Please, please, check out my other stories and recommend this story to others. Oh, and review if you want the next chapter without having to wait a whole month.**


End file.
